fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Melodic Pretty Cure!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. The Cures are based on her classmates (girls only) and herself. Its theme is Idols. Plot Characters / Mizu is a transferred student in Nakamura Middle School who is the main protagonist of the series, friendly and understanding, but can be a bit impudent. She is good at martial arts and, because of her clumsiness, can hit someone not on purpose. Her theme color is pink and her idol aura is compoused of pink hearts, pink and blue bubbles and silver fish. She is part of S☆S ( ), a mini idol unit. / Tsukiko is an energetic, loud and tomboyish girl and is best friends with Asami, being the tomboy one of the two. She likes to joke and tease people but can be quite techy and fights a lot with Mizuki. Her theme color is navy blue and her idol aura composed of crescents and black stars. She is part of , a mini idol unit. / Asami is a quiet and calm girl and is best friends with Tsukiko, being the feminine one of the two. She also has nice relationships with Shiroi. Her theme color is yellow and her idol aura is composed of suns and clouds. She is part of , a mini idol unit. / Mizuki is the most smart and annoying one of the Cures. Being a passionate and active excellent student, she's well-known and well-liked by every teacher in Nakamura Middle School. In former times Mizuki was a too cheerful, hyper and crazy person, but noticeably changes after getting sick and is still attending school, acting slowly and sluggishly. Her theme color is violet-red and her idol aura is composed of rainbows, crescents, full moons and stars. She is part of S☆S ( ), a mini idol unit. / Pikaru is a cute and immature type of character, though is more tsundere-like and seems to have quite an agressive personality. She, however, is mostly cheerful and happy-go-lucky, though often annoyed by others. She is known for being great at drawing and cooking and is said by Mizuki to be a very fast runner. Her theme color is magenta and her idol aura is composed of stars, desserts and neon blue spirals. She is part of S☆S ( ), a mini idol unit. / Chie is Pikaru's closest friend. She likes to say something wise and has many thoughts about various people she knows, but keeps everything in herself due to her distant personality. She tends to easily get shocked, doesn't like animals (except for turtles) and knows much about idols. Her theme color is green and her idol aura is composed of puzzle pieces. She is part of S☆S ( ), a mini idol unit. / Maihime was a transferred student in Nakamura Middle School in the last year. Descriped to have great dansing skills and wonderful singing voice, thus she has won many singing competitions even before forming an idol group with other Cures. Out of the Cures she is closer to Tsukiko and Mizuki. Her theme color is purple and her idol aura is composed of roses, glass, diamonds and white sparkles. She is the center of , a mini idol unit. / Fuyu is Pikaru's former friend, though is still friends with Chie. She wants to be social and competent, but is descriped by Pikaru to have somewhat of a dumb personality. Her theme color is silver and her idol aura is composed of white sparkles, jewels and snowflakes. She is part of , a mini idol unit. / Shiroi is a kind, girly and simple girl who is disliked and teased by Mizuki, but appreciated by Chie and has nice relationships with Asami. Her theme color is white and her idol aura is composed of birds and red hearts with angel wings. She is part of , a mini idol unit. / Mikan is a really crazy girl who is best friends with Ai and Tani. She tends to act insanely and laughs a lot. Her theme color is orange and her idol aura is composed of orange bubbles, red, yellow and orange jewels. She is the center of , a mini idol unit. / Ai is Mikan and Tani's best friend. She is cheerful and is as much crazy and laughing as Mikan. Her theme color is red and her idol aura is composed of smileys and red baloons. She is part of , a mini idol unit. / Tani is Ai and Mikan's best friend. She is rather calmer one of the three, but can act very strange and is a technophobe. Her theme color is teal and her idol aura is composed of multiple flowers. She is part of , a mini idol unit. Mascots Villains Items is the Cures' transformation device. is a microphone-like item. Locations is a school the Cures attend. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Mirai Melodic Pretty Cure!